Proof Of Life
by CSI1983
Summary: Sara finds two things that give her proof of life. Will Grissom see her before she slips into the dark? Slight GSR


**Proof Of Life**

Sara looked at her latest purchases and had to smile. It had been a while since she had made an impulse buy of any kind but this one was definitely a biggie. She had to buy all the supplies and for the first time in her adult life she had a living thing to worry about. Two actually. And right now both of them were rolling around on the thick rug in the living room. She had yet to name them but they each seemed to have their own distinct personalities. The orange and white ball of fluff was the more assertive one, tackling his sister whenever her back was turned. He had also made more then a couple dives at her feet and hands when he didn't think she was looking. His slightly smaller sister, with her white bib, feet and multi coloured fur, was sitting quietly watching every movement that Sara made. She was very quite and almost studious, her big green eyes following Sara's movements with detached interest.

"Where did you get them from?"

Warrick sat beside her, watching the kittens with an amused smile.

"The pet store around the corner. I walked past one morning and those two were just sitting there smiling at me. Not that kittens smile but you know what I mean."

Warrick nodded his head in understanding.

"I felt the same way when I got my guitar. I swore it was watching me walk around the store, wanting me to buy it."

The ginger kitten attacked Warrick's hand at that point, which was tapping lightly in the rug. Warrick gently pushed the kitten over, rubbing it on the tummy before allowing it to stand, repeating the process before the kitten wondered off to attack its sister.

"Wanted something living in my life. Something far removed from what I do in the lab. I needed some proof of life."

Warrick settled himself in one of the large seats in Sara's living room, taking a sip of the coffee she had made earlier.

"Have you talked to Grissom since the argument?"

Sara shook her head.

"No I haven't. Not that I want to anyway."

"Why not?"

Sara raised an eyebrow.

"He sided with Ecklie. He agreed that I had severe personality issues and that it would be best if I remained in therapy. That's why."

Warrick shook his head.

"He didn't have any choice. Ecklie demanded that he agree or he would fire you. And you know that Ecklie would cut off his nose just to spite his face."

Sara shrugged.

"That's not the point. He didn't need to say that. He's stood his ground on softer issues but he caves when Ecklie attacks me."

Warrick sighed softly.

"Some of what he says is true. You know that right?"

Sara folded her arms, her face hard.

"Like what?"

"Like how you get too emotionally involved. Mind you that goes for all of us."

Sara nodded.

"And?"

"You are stubborn, hard to get on with and emotionally lenient."

Sara swallowed hard.

"Thanks for the ego boost. Is there anything else you want to knock me on? Maybe my hair or hygiene habits?"

Warrick smiled softly.

"I'm telling you this as a friend not as anything else. I get worried about you, especially after that drinking whole drinking issue."

Sara raised an eyebrow.

"You knew about that?"

Warrick nodded.

"Grissom told me."

Sara sighed and put her head in her hands.

"He said he would keep it quite"

Warrick smiled.

"I have a way of worming things out of people. So what's for dinner?"

Every since Tina and Warrick had their marriage annulled, Warrick had been living at Sara's. He had been arguing with Nick a lot lately, what about Sara had no clue, but it had landed him at her house. He had been staying there for the last week and Sara enjoyed his company. They had formed a nice, comfortable routine. And since Sara had a nice chunk of time off, it almost felt like a couple thing going on. And it would of if Warrick was someone else entirely. Warrick was too much like a brother to be anything else.

"Pizza. Let's get a pizza and do a movie. We still have the rental last night."

Warrick nodded and made the order for two pizzas over the phone and they settled on the sofa and waited for their dinner to arrive, the two kittens, having been feed curled up on their laps.

Sara awoke to find herself having used Warrick as a pillow, her head on his shoulder, her legs curled up under her. She wondered for a second what had woken her up when she heard the light knocking in the door. She checked to see if Warrick was up before moving to the door, blanket still around her shoulders. She pulled the door open, her hand going to her hair when she saw the most unlikely person standing at her door.

"Grissom."

Grissom bowed his head slightly.

"Good morning Sara."

Sara passed a quick glance at the unmoving body on her couch.

"What are you doing here?"

Grissom looked at his hands a second before moving his eyes back up.

"I owe you an apology."

Sara raised her eyebrows.

"Really? I'm listening."

Grissom indicated to the inside of her home with his hand.

"Would I be able to come in? I get the feeling that your neighbours are staring."

Sara had to smile when she looked over Grissom's shoulder; she could see one of her elderly neighbours as well as a few of the younger ones. They always tended to keep an eye on her and it made her smile that they eyed Grissom, harmless as he was, as though he was some sort of threat.

"Yeah sure. Ignore the useless lump that is Warrick sleeping on my sofa."

Grissom passed over a glance at the sofa before settling himself on the stool next to the breakfast bar.

"Coffee?"

Sara held up a mug, filling it when Grissom nodded. She placed it in front of him before settling in the chair next to him.

"I know that you heard what I said to Ecklie."

Sara nodded, keeping her eyes on her coffee. It hurt too much to think that Grissom agreed with an asshole like Ecklie.

"I defended you. You weren't there when I did it but I defended you."

Sara raised her eyes, meeting Grissom's.

"You stood up against Ecklie?"

Grissom offered Sara a half smile.

"Like it's that unusual."

Sara smiled back.

"So what did you tell him?"

Grissom took a sip of his coffee before he continued.

"I told him he was an ass and to stop badgering you."

Sara shrugged.

"Noble. He would never fire you though. He would have his ass kicked by about twelve different people doing that."

It was then that a frantic mewling got Sara's attention and she found the smaller of the two kittens trying to climb up her leg. She scooped her up and found the larger kitten tugging aggressively on the sleeve of Grissom's coat. Grissom scooped the ginger of fluff up with one hand, bringing it to his chest, where it snuggled in happily. Sara stroked the kitten she had in her hand, purring like she had a small engine in her chest.

"I got these little guys yesterday. They don't have names yet but I do know that this little one is a girl and that one you've got is a boy. He's a right little monster and she's much quieter and watches everything I do."

The kitten had moved its way up from Grissom's hand to press itself under his chin, its small paw batting at Grissom's beard.

"He is a bit feisty isn't he?"

Sara rubbed the other kitten on the top of her head with her nose.

"They're brother and sister so I thought they would be a little more settled then they actually are. He's the one that's all the trouble though."

Grissom held the kitten at arm length and for a second it studied Grissom as much as Grissom studied it.

"So you need to give this guy a softer sounding name while your little lady over there needs a nice hard one."

Sara looked at her kitten, the big green eyes gazing trustingly into hers.

"What about Eden for you little one?"

The kitten kept purring and Sara took it as a kitten version of agreement.

"Where does Eden come from?"

Sara looked over at Grissom.

"Have you ever seen the movie Blue Crush?"

Grissom shook his head.

"Well Eden is this kick arse surfer. Very strong woman with a very strong name."

Sara turned her attention to the ball of fluff that had gone back to hitting at Grissom's beard.

"What about Morrie for you?"

Grissom smiled.

"Now that movie I know. Tuesday's with Morrie right?"

Sara nodded. The kittens continued to play until Sara fed them and then they curled up in their basket and went to sleep.

"So now that Eden and Morrie are out of the way, I want to say thank you."

Grissom shrugged in that non-committed way that he was famous for.

"No problem. You're a good worker Sara, and nobody deserves to be spoken about like that especially from Ecklie."

Sara smiled as she refilled Grissom's coffee mug.

"I'm starving. Do you want some toast?"

Grissom nodded and watched as she popped down four slices of bread.

"I have honey, peanut butter, strawberry jam and chocolate hazelnut spread."

"One strawberry jam and one honey if that's ok."

Sara nodded and pulled the jars out from in the fridge, and waited by the toaster.

"I really wish someone would get Ecklie fired. It would make all of our lives so much easier."

Grissom shrugged as Sara began to spread the topping on the hot toast. She sliced each one in half and put them on plates.

"And then I would either get the job or Catherine would. Either way it would mix up the team again. I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime. I like the team the way it is."

They each dug into their toast, taking small sips of coffee in between. When they were done Sara cleaned up the kitchen and came back to sit beside Grissom.

"I owe you an apology as well."

Grissom raised his eyebrow.

"I shouldn't have blown you up like I did. I didn't realise that you defended me. I appreciate that."

Sara gave Grissom one of her wide smiles, the endearing gap flashing full force.

"No problem. I can hardly blame you really. I should have come around sooner; I just didn't know how to approach you."

Sara frowned.

"Why?"

"You are a formidable force sometimes Sara."

"And I take things the wrong way."

Grissom nodded.

"But most of the time you have your head screwed on right. So now that we're all even I wanted to know something."

Sara finished off her coffee.

"And that would be?"

Grissom cleared his throat and finished off his own coffee before speaking again.

"Come to dinner with me."

Sara felt like pinching herself and she almost did, had she not been in front of Grissom. But reality came sweeping past her surprise. Did Grissom want dinner for a date or dinner to eat?

"And that would be for what?"

Grissom cocked his eyebrow.

"To eat."

Sara shook her head.

"I mean is it a date or just dinner."

Grissom cleared his throat.

"Am I too late to ask for a date?"

Sara smiled.

"Nope. Just in time in fact."

They sat there, chatting for a little while longer before Grissom had to go and get some sleep for next shift. He kissed her gently on the cheek and was gone, just as quietly as he came. Sara leant against the door with a happy sigh and almost had a heart attack when the long forgotten Warrick popped his head out from the other side of the sofa.

"You and Grissom finally got it together huh?"

Sara shook her head but Warrick cut her off.

"I heard it from the point he came in. Are little Eden and Morrie still sleeping?"

Warrick gave Sara a cheeky grin as he leapt off the sofa.

"I'm just glad he's gone, I've been needing to take a leak for the last forty-five minutes!"

And with that he all but ran down the small corridor to the bathroom.


End file.
